


Scouts

by BabyfaceSoh



Series: Random One Shots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, hopefully you'll enjoy, literally two characters only, there's going to be a lot of random characters, they're scouts, this is not the dialogue style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyfaceSoh/pseuds/BabyfaceSoh
Summary: Connor and Kara have been the leader of the scouts for a long time. And they have known each other since childhood.Just a little one-shot I thought of randomly.





	Scouts

Girl Scouts.

The place where most of the smartest and prettiest girls are. And it means that Kara Manfred is in there.

Boy Scouts.

The place where most of the smartest and most handsome boys are. And it means that Connor Anderson is in there. 

Kara is the leader of the girl scouts. Connor, on the other hand, is the leader of the boy scouts. Being the overall leaders of the scouts, they spend a lot of time together. He has a huge crush on her, and she has a slight liking of him. When the girl scouts were working, and the boy scouts were resting, he would hang out with his friends and ‘observe’ her.

 

One afternoon, the two had to go and get the books from the office. And apparently, the office was ten minutes away from the scouts’ location. They were walking to the office. While walking…

“We’ve already been the leaders of the scouts for a few years,” Connor said.

“Yeah. We’re always chosen to be the leaders,” Kara agreed.

“And we’ve known each other for ten years.”

“Mhmm. We’re best friends!” she said while smiling at him.

“So was I just friend zoned by you?” he asked, looking at her.

“What?” she asked, confused. She looked at him.

“I don’t know if this is the best place to do it, but it’ll do,” he stopped in his tracks.

“What do you mean?” she stopped too.

“Kara, I like you. A lot. In a romantic way,” he confessed.

She was taken aback, “What…?”

He spun her around so she was facing him.

“I’ve had a huge crush on you since we were seven.”

“I…”

“I don’t know what to say…”

He looked down, “You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know, and that I would be very happy if you happen to like me back.”

“I do.”

“You what?”

“I like you too,” Kara confessed.

“Wait, really?”

She nodded.

“Then, will you be my girlfriend?” he finally asked the question he’s been wanting to ask since he developed that crush.

“Yes.”

He smiled.

“Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I did this.”

Before she could react, he picked her up and kissed her right on her lips.

“Ahem.”

The broke the kiss and looked at the voice.

“We know everyone ships the both of you and apparently the ship finally sailed,” one scout said.

The other scout continued, “But we’re all waiting for the books.”

Connor gently placed Kara down.

“The teacher asked us to come and search for you.

“Alright, alright, we’re going,” Connor said. The two locked their arms together before walking in the direction of the office.

“The power couple, right there.”

“Yeah. We spent five years of our life waiting for that to happen.”

“C’mon, let’s go tell the others that it finally happened.”

The two boys went back to the scouts.

**OFFICE**

Connor got the guys’ books and Kara got the girls’ books. They walked back to the scouts. While walking…

“Do you think those two told everyone?” she asked, concerned.

“Knowing them, they did. We’re gonna be thrown into the pit of questions when the scouts end.”

“Yeah, true.”

“But tomorrow’s Saturday, which means…” Connor smiled.

Kara said, “We get to spend the whole day together.”

“Mhmm.”

They continued to chat while they went back. When they got back, they gave everyone their books.

“Everyone, line up now! 5!” Connor started the count down. They started to line up.

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

They lined up nicely in front of the two leaders and the teacher. The two stood beside him.

“All right, today you’ll be doing physical training and marching. Next Tuesday is the day where the new students choose their clubs. So you better work hard! Clear?” the teacher told them.

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. Now go and warm up!”

The students went to warm up.

“You two, stay.”

Connor and Kara stopped in their tracks and turned around.

“Because you took too long to get the books, I have to punish the both of you. 30 pushups, started.”

They got down and started. After finished, they stood up.

“Good. Go now.”

“Yes, sir,” the two bowed and left. They went to the circle of scouts and went in the middle.

“Alright, everyone. Down 50 pushups, now!

Everyone, including the two leaders, got down and started. They counted as they went. When they finished…

“Pair up!” he commanded them. They paired up into teams of two.

“60 sit-ups, now!” he ordered.

“But, Connor, we’re girls!”

“Yeah, Connor! Kara, stop him!”

Kara shook her head.

“I would if I could, but we have our own reasons to make you guys do so much.

“But-”

“Enough! I don’t care if you’re a girl! 60 sit-ups, now!” he was starting to get impatient. The scouts, including the two leaders, started doing sit-ups. When they finished…

“Okay, line up! We’re running around the school!”

They lined up and started the run. Connor and Kara were leading. While running…

“You know, you don’t have to be so hard on them,” she told him.

“Well, we saw before what happens when leaders don’t finish the training in time,” he defended himself.

“True,” she agreed.

They continued to run around the school for a few laps. When they finished running, they started marching. After three hours of little rest and continuous marching, they finally finished. Everyone lined up in front of the teacher while the two leaders stood beside him.

“Remember, next Tuesday is our next training. Work hard!” the teacher reminded them.

“Yes, sir!”

“Dismissed!”

“Yes, sir!”

Everyone left and Connor and Kara stood in front of the teacher.

“You didn’t finish what I told you to do,” the teacher told them. They looked down.

“Kara, 30 pushups. Connor, 50 one hand pushups.”

“But, sir-”

Connor stopped her before she could say anything else. He shook his head.

“What was that, Kara?” the teacher asked. She looked at Connor before looking back at the teacher.

“Nothing, sir…”

“Good, now start!”

They got down and started doing pushups. When Kara was done, she stood up and looked at Connor continuing. When he finished, he stood up and faced the teacher.

“The next time will be double,” the teacher said.

“Yes, sir,” the two leaders answered.

“Good, leave.”

“Yes, sir.”

The two left. They got their bags and walked back to the Manfred Estate. While walking…

“Don’t you think that the teacher’s a little sexist?” Kara asked.

“What do you mean?”

“He let me do 30 but made you do 50, with one arm.”

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s a fuckin’ pervert.”

“I got that vibe from him too. No wonder he spends a lot more time with the girl scouts. And plus we’re wearing dresses.”

“Yeah.”

He gently wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“But we’ve already established the fact that you’re mine, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, we did that in the middle of a hallway.”

“I just couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“Oh, I know.”

They continued to talk the whole way back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_~END~_ **


End file.
